Regret
by QuietShadowz
Summary: Sasuke always knew abandonig konoha but more importantly abandoning sakura was the biggest mistake of his lifenow shes moving on and he will do everything in his power to get her back...one-shot...continued as "my greatest regret"


**this one shot is something i wrote a few months ago and ive decided to put it up and yeah also i turned this into a song fic as well its called "she is the sunlight" so please look at that as well oh yeaj and id like to thank **

**Lady AStella : thank you sooo much im so happy you liked it and soo true he got what he deserved. oh and no prob**  
**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe : lol im really glad you thought all those things ^^**

RedToy : your right if only they would and thanks soooo much youve helped me so much

iizombeh : thanks soo much expecialy cuz you were the first revewer

**All of you guys thanks so much your the reason why i even bother doing this stuff and i love all of you and your storys/ fics. whatever you call em ^^**

oh ja DanaBlood thank you so much for pointing that out i went ahead and fixed and thanx so much for taking the time to revew and you dont know how much everything you said means to me 3

so this is for DanaBlood too 3

* * *

**XxXxX*Regret*XxXxX**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha knew he should have never chosen revenge over the girl he truly loved.

Sakura Haruno, his first and only love, his sunshine.  
The day she confessed her love for him, and begged him not to leave her to seek revenge was not only the best day of his life but also his worst.

For the longest time Sasuke's only goal in life had been revenge and when a chance came for him to gain more power putting him one step closer to his revenge, no one could stop him not even the girl he had always loved.

But when Sasuke finally got his revenge he was only filled with regret.  
He had always Known that leaving Sakura on that bench that night so long ago was the biggest mistake he had ever made.

Now five years later the beautiful cherry blossom of Konoha, Sakura Haruno was marrying the Kazakage, the leader of the sand village, Gaara Sabaku

* * *

.  
Sasuke walked through Konoha aimlessly, lost in thought when he bumped into his pink haired love.

"Oh, hey Sasuke long time no see" Sakura said brightly " everyones glad you came back, we've all missed you."

"Sakura I…" Sasuke began but right at that moment Gaara walked up.

"Uchiha" he said simply before turning to Sakura "Temari and Ino are waiting for you at the apartment ….Alone"

"WHAT!" Sakura gasped in utter horror "Do you want your sister to DIE. Those two will freaking KILL each other Gaara, kill you hear me kill!" Sakura shouted and with that she ran off at top speed toward her apartment.

Gaara chuckled softly and started walking away to go help Sakura just in case his sister and Ino were actually trying to kill each other.  
"Oh and Uchiha", Gaara said over his shoulder "if you want you can come to the wedding it would mean a lot to Sakura, it's at eleven o'clock in the east forest under the cherry blossom tree's three days from now" and with that red haired man walked away.

* * *

**Three days later 11:01****;**Sakura walked down the aisle ,her pink shoulder length hair was tied up in a messy bun.  
A long white strapless gown flowed out behind her like silk and when her Jade eyes met Gaara's aqua ones a dazzling smile burst onto her face.  
Making her seem timeless, ageless, like an angel.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the joining of Gaara Sabaku and Sakura Haruno" the minister began.  
"If any have liable cause as to why these two should not be joined together this day speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sasuke had to force himself to keep his mouth shut and say nothing for Sakura's sake.

The minister continued and when the time came Garra looked deep into Sakura's eyes and said "you are my one and only, I love you and no matter what I would and will forever say I do."

But as Sakura was about to say her vows Sasuke stood up.  
"I am truly sorry Sakura but I can't let you go through with this. I love you so much I can't stand it. I regret leaving you that night every minute of every single day, so please I'm begging you don't marry Gaara. You're the reason I came back you're my reason for living!"

...

At least that's what he should have said.

And Sakura without so much as a glance in Sasuke's direction stared into her beloveds eyes and said  
"My love for you is ever lasting, my heart is forever yours, and my answer will always be I do."

* * *

**SO did you like it do you think it was to rushed that i need to go back and thikin the plot make more things happen any sugestions? please revew any tips would be helpful i was thinking of writing this in like sasukes pov and one sakuras pov maybe even garra's pov also i was thinking of writing a preqel or sequel i donno please tell me if you think i should. please revew it really sucks when you have a whole bunch of hits and like 3or 4 revews so far on this one i only have one come on guys ill give you cookies or dedicate my next chapter or one shot or something to you guys and turning this thing into anything eles or writing a prequil or me going back and rewriting this and thikining the plot and making sasuke suffer more maybe wil never happen if you guys dont give me you imput even just a nice or flames even come on your rewevs are like magical little anti- depressants(not that im depressed ) or happy pills or cookies and stuff that make me happy and insane possably er**


End file.
